


Love You to the Stars and Back

by Cannibal_Wings



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannibal_Wings/pseuds/Cannibal_Wings
Summary: After the recent comic update I felt the need to write some fluff.So here are two lovers on a New York City rooftop looking at the stars and reflecting.(Set in a time where Eddie and the Venom Symbiote become Agents of the Cosmos again)





	Love You to the Stars and Back

A million stars were reflected in the Symbiote’s body. There were a million more up in cosmos that hung overhead. Being back in New York was almost surreal. It felt like so much happened and so much more never did. A waking dream of things Eddie never through he’d ever see.

The Symbiote was coiled around his body in a gentle embrace, the majority of its inky body was stretched up to the sky, eye spots wide. Eddie poked it gently, prompting a sound that did not sound unlike that of a cat’s to leave the creature. “Mrrp?” 

“What are you looking at?” 

The Symbiote swiveled their head to look at Eddie. In their eyes, just for a second, Eddie could see the cosmos in their opalescent gaze. _We were looking at the stars, looking through the stars._

“Yeah?” Eddie reached up and cupped the Symbiote’s face. “And what did you see Love?” 

_Everything._ The Symbiote dipped their head and pressed it against Eddie’s. _We saw everything and we saw you and us._

“Oh?” 

_I saw us and we were happy._ The Symbiote moved to nuzzle the side of Eddie’s face, it loved the feeling of Eddie’s beard, not soft and not as scruffy as it was before. 

Eddie frowned and teased, “Are we not happy now? Is there something you’re not telling me?” 

_No!_ The Symbiote rippled along Eddie’s body. _No! You know everything! No secrets, not anymore, not ever._

“I was joking.” He sat up on his elbows and said, “I’m really happy. With you.” The Symbiote wrapped around Eddie’s chest and squeezed. 

_I love you, Eddie._ Those were simple words, words that had been said once out of desperation, near death and scared. Now they were said with a kind of confidence that the Symbiote wasn’t used to having. _We love us. We love being with you, we love being us. We are happy, truly happy, beyond words._

“My Love.” 

_My light, my heart._

Eddie kissed the Symbiote between the eyespots and he heard the rumbling purr spread down their body and bond. He pulled the Symbiote towards him and felt them sink into his body and slide through his veins. It was a warm comfort, one that Eddie had truly missed for a portion of his life. “How did we let things get so bad?” Eddie mumbled. 

He didn’t expect an answer, but two strong arms materialized from behind him to hold him tightly. _We were corrupt. You were sick. We wanted… the things we did were not things we wanted. We hurt each other so much._

“But we found our way back to each other.” 

The Symbiote rested their head on top of Eddie’s. _Flash…_ Immediately pain, sadness, and longing reverberated through their bond. Confusing, clashing memories from two beings that saw a single man in different lights. _Without him I wouldn’t be me, we wouldn’t be us._

Eddie could feel the Symbiote’s pain, as raw as it was that night in the rain. An anguish that would never go away. He realized that losing a host, losing someone with a bond that strong and deep, it was like losing a part of yourself. Once upon a time he had felt that same pain. “He’d want you to be happy.” Confirmation ran through his mind. “I think… I think he knows how much you miss him and how much I have to thank him for.” He remembered something the Klyntar told them back on their homeplanet, that when a connection between a Klyntar and their host was that strong, the bond never died. “He’s with us now,” Eddie said. “He’s not gone, not really.” 

The Symbiote held Eddie tightly and rocked him. They turned their eyes to the stars again, to the infinite possibilities that stretched out before them. Under the stars the Symbiote felt truly connected to everything in a way they couldn’t describe and that they were just beginning to understand. Someday the cosmos would call them back. They would go, and Eddie too. That was what it meant to be an Agent of the Cosmos. A legacy they were born into and one they would carry on in the memory of the closest friend they had ever had. 

“We’ll make him proud,” Eddie said, and the paused to correct himself, “we will _continue_ to make him proud.” At first he was hesitant to take up the role of Agent of the Cosmos. But after everything they had been through, all of the struggles, the pain, the lies, to get off Earth, it was like a weight had been lifted from them. For the first time in a long time they could be themselves, their truest selves. They could be a part of something bigger than themselves. And they were good at it, they were thanked and appreciated. He hadn’t felt his Other radiate such happiness in a very long time. It made him smile to remember the warmth.

Symbiote flesh the color of the sky swirled around Eddie. A star chart of small glowing lights bubbled up on the Symbiotes skin. Eddie traced lines between the stars and circled planets. He followed swirls of stardust to clusters of galaxies. Space. Something he was now tied to. The only bond deeper was between himself and his Other. The Symbiote hunched Over Eddie and pressed the side of their face to Eddie’s. _We are one._

“We are whole,” Eddie said brought a stray tendril up to kiss. Across his Other’s skin a rainstorm of shooting stars streaked by. His mind was drawn to the time they spent on Leruta, the planet with a deep navy sky and a light show of showering stars every night. Through their bond he could smell the sweet scent of giant moon flowers and the dew grass as it waved in the wind. It was the first time that Eddie had felt truly ok with where he was, what he was doing, and how his life had turned out. He remembered whispering wishes against the skin of his Other as shooting stars passed by. 

_Did they all come true?_

“Yeah, I think so.” 

The Symbiote parted as Eddie reached out past their flesh and up towards the sky. They made sure to twine their tendrils around his hand and purr softly in his ear. In that moment Eddie had the eyes of an Agent of the Cosmos, they flickered out and were replaced by his brilliant blue eyes moments later. _A long time ago we discussed my nature._ Eddie leaned back fully against his Other’s chest. 

“What is your nature?”

_Our nature is to love you, fully, with everything we are and everything we will ever be. Forever._

A tendril pushed Eddie’s chin up. For a moment all he saw was stars, then he saw his Other’s face a gentle kiss was pressed first to his forehead then his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short, I don't normally do plotless one-shots but my heart hurts and aches for some tender love.   
> I'll be doing a long form fic later where Flash, Eddie, and Venom go back to space. In that fic I introduce a headcanon that Agents of the Cosmos have moments were their eyes reflect the stars and the galaxies. I did that here too. Venom gets the added bonus of having their body glitter like they're made of stars.   
> The star chart and shooting stars were made possible via the Venom Symbiote's ability to shapeshift. Anyways, thanks to anyone who read this little drabble, and I hope it brightened your day more than the comic did.


End file.
